Polycarbonates and their copolymers with polyesters are known thermoplastics valued for their optical clarity as well as their physical and thermal properties. Most of the monomers used to prepare these polymers are ultimately derived from petroleum. With the projected decline in global petroleum reserves over the coming decades, there is a strong desire to identify renewable sources of starting materials for polycarbonate-polyester copolymers. Particularly for applications in which the use of an article molded from a polycarbonate-polyester copolymer is fleeting, there is also a desire for polycarbonate-polyester copolymers with biodegradable linkages that facilitate structural decomposition of the article. There is therefore a desire for new polycarbonate-polyester copolymers that can be prepared using renewable starting materials and that include biodegradable linkages.